Top Ten Fav Characters RANDOMNESS Challenge!
by SerenSplash989
Summary: Even though this is under Danny Phantom, this challenge applies to ANY fandom! Full description is much too long so will be inside. I'm also doing the challenge :D Note: challenge is going to end up being random, funny, and not make any sense, so be prepared ;) Rated T because I have no idea how it'll end up later on... Other Note: Idea is not mine! Just... read it... DxS, btw :-)
1. Intro

Hello peoples of the Earth O.O I am from Planet Pineapple, and I've come with the ultimate weapon to aid your kind against the upcoming Zombie Apocalypse- THE STRAW. Now it may not _seem _very deadly, but it hurts a lot when you poke your eye with it. Although it also hurts to poke your eyes with carrots SO I SHALL ALSO BESTOW MY MAGICAL CARROTS TO YOU ALL AS WELL! Your welcome, and may the dingos forever wash your watermelons with Tide! Halleluyah! *flies off to Planet Pineapple*

... Heh, _sorry _'bout that... guess I needed to get that out of my system. O.o So anyways, on this one person's profile they had this thing where you take a cartoon you like, take your top ten favorite characters and then apply them to these specific situations listed. They posted their responses on their profile but I'm going to make a short one-shot out of each of them.

I'm doing Danny Phantom (hence why it's under the "Danny Phantom" section) but you can do this with any show or book really. It doesn't even need to be a cartoon.

Now I'm sort of making this into a challenge that's purely for fun, since it doesn't end up making a lot of sense anyways. You HAVE to be interacting with the characters (as in, be in the story), which will be another reason it won't make sense. Make ANYTHING you want to happen happen, just as long as it follows the guidelines listed here (look below). I'm doing this challenge myself, and each chapter will have another one of these situations as a short one-shot (like I mentioned before).

Here's the stuff you'll need to know to do the challenge:

First, copy and paste this-

_**LIST YOUR TOP TEN FAVORITE CHARACTERS AND ACT AS IF YOU'RE IN THE CARTOON (OR THE CARTOONS ARE IN YOUR WORLD)**_

_****_Then fill this out-

**_ (whatever this fanfic will be based on- in my case, Danny Phantom)**

Then list your top ten favorite characters (PS, don't have to be in order! In fact, try to keep random!)

Here are the situations you need to write a one-shot about (you can also pick and choose which ones you end up doing, just make sure at the first chapter of your fic you list all the one's you'll be doing)-

**1 woke you up in the middle of the night**

**3 walked into the bathroom while you were showering**

**4 announced that he or she is going to marry 9 tomorrow**

**7 suddenly confessed that he or she is part of your family**

**Two serial killers are after you... what does 1 do?**

**You're on a vacation with 2 and you manage to break your leg. What does 2 do?**

**It's your birthday... what will 3 get you?**

**You're stuck in a house that's on fire... what does 4 do?**

**You're about to do something that makes you extremely embarrassed. What does 5 do?**

**You're about to marry 10. What's 1's reaction?**

**You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?**

**You compete in a tournament. How does 9 do cheer you on?**

**You can't stop laughing. What does 10 do?**

**2 tells you about his or her deep love for 9**

**You're dating 6 and he or she introduces you to his or her parents. Would you get along?**

**1 loves 6 as well. What does that mean?**

**You had a haircut and 6 won't stop looking at you. What goes on in your mind?**

**2 thinks that he or she will never get a girlfriend ot boyfriend. What do you do to cheer them up?**

**9 is too shy to face you so confesses his or her love by email. Now what?**

**You spot 10 kissing 1. How do you react?**

**You notice that 2 or 4 have been inside for more than a few hours. What do you do?**

**Could 1 and 6 be soul mates?**

**Would 2 trust 5?**

**If 6 and 3 make dinner what would they make?**

**9 sketches 6's perfect boyfriend or girlfriend. What does 6 think of this?**

**1 accidentally kicks 8**

**5 and 6 do a workout together**

**You need to stay at a friend's house for the night- whose house, 1 or 6?**

**Why is 6 afraid of 7?**

**6 was lying next to you on the beach sleeping**

**8 gets into the hospital somehow**

****Review on this or PM me if you wrote one for me to read! (you know, if I'm into that kind of fic- look at my profile to see the ones I like.) Even if you don't really care if I read yours, still review and say you'll accept the challenge. Don't forget to copy and paste the important stuff and to list that the challenge came from moi! (in case others want to do it) Alrighty then, you guys can go and do this while I start the first chapter! Oh, and, just cuz I'm such a giver, here are the characters I'll be using:

**1. Sam**

**2. Clockwork**

**3. Box Ghost**

**4. Maddie**

**5. Cujo**

**6. Danny**

**7. Jazz**

**8. Tucker**

**9. Jack**

**10. Vlad (even though he's evillllll...)**

****So ta-ta for now, and keep those straws on the ready in case of the Zombie Apocalypse. See ya! ;D


	2. Chapter 1

**1 woke you up in the middle of the night-**

I woke up to someone violently nudging me as if there was some huge hurry. I sat up slowly, groaning as I turned and saw the time. I glared at the person who had waked me up. "What the heck?!" I fumed. "It's 3 o'clock in the fricking morning!" My eyes adjusted to the dim light as I took in the person.

It- uh, _she_- was a very, _very _familiar looking Goth girl that I felt like I had seen before… somewhere… But regardless of that though, I backed away from her, scared a bit. I narrowed my eyes.

"Who the heck are you?!" I asked. "And what are you doing in my room?!" She rolled her amethyst eyes. _Amethyst… _I thought. _Wait a second…_

"Come on!" she said in an annoyed tone. I sat up even further. Her voice sounded _just _like… "We need to go so stop messing around!"

"S-sam?" I asked shakily. "Manson?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah…" she said slowly, studying me as if to see why I was acting so weird. My eyes widened as I continued to stare at her with disbelief. "Seren, if you're going to continue acting weird…" She paused as if she had heard something and turned away from me. "What?" she asked quietly. I figured- judging by the Fenton Phones in her ears- that she was talking to someone and just stared at her some more. "I know… she's being all weird… I think I'm just gonna come alone… alright, see ya." She turned back towards me.

"Alright," she said. "Since you're having some sort of mental breakdown here, I'm going alone." She left the room in a hurry, leaving me to call after her.

"WAIT!" I yelled, but she was already gone. I frowned. "What was THAT about?"

I sighed, lying back down and waiting until I would wake up in the morning from this unusually realistic dream.

**(PS- omg i forgot to put Dani in as a character aghhh *hits head repeatedly on my desk*)**


	3. Chapter 2

**3 walked into the bathroom while you were showering**

I hummed softly to myself as I finished up my shower, rinsing the conditioner out of my hair. I was about to turn off the water when-

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! TREMBLE BEFORE ME AND MY AWESOME POWERS OVER ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE… AND THE OCCASIONAL ROLL OF BUBBLEWRAP OF DOOOOM!"

I paused. Did… Did I just… I peered out of the shower, but no one was there. I turned off the water and grabbed my towel, wrapping it around myself as I climbed out. I looked around, but there wasn't anyone in sight.

Shrugging it off as my little brother trying to spook me- hehe, I made a punny- I walked up to the foggy mirror- which was the result of me forgetting to turn on the fan before I took my shower- and wiped some of the mist off.

"BEWARE!"

Screaming, I whipped my head around to face who had snuck up on me. My jaw dropped at the sight of the pudgy looking man- no, _ghost_- who was smirking evilly (or at least, trying) as he took in my expression.

"AHA!" he announced loudly, causing me to trip over nothing- yes, I'm clumsy like that- and fall flat on my butt. I wrapped the towel tighter around me so that he wouldn't see anything. "I HAVE MADE THE PUNY HUMAN TREMBLE!"

"No… way…" I whispered. "You're… the Box Ghost… right?" He beamed.

"SO YOU HAVE HEARD OF ME!" he said, laughing maliciously (or, again, trying to). I brought my hand up to my head. _This isn't happening… _I tried telling myself. _I'm dreaming… or being delusional…_

"Wait a second," I said before looking at the Box Ghost angrily. "DUDE! You may be, like, one of the coolest ghosts on the PLANET, but how does that give you the right to barge into my bathroom?!"

"Uh… Beware?" he tried. I glared at him while he gulped.

"I SHALL SIEZE TO HAUNT YOU HUMAN… BUT NOT BECAUSE I'M SCARED OF YOU!" He paused again before throwing his hands in the air, shouting one last "BEWARE!" He disappeared as he phased through my ceiling.

I watched him go, disbelief going through my mind.

"I…" I said, coming to a conclusion. "Am going insane."

And with that, I went back to my room to get dressed.


	4. Chapter 3

**4 announced that he or she is going to marry 9 tomorrow**

I sat at my kitchen counter, lazily eating some cereal in my pajamas as I contemplated my own sanity.

_Well, I have always been pretty weird… _I thought to myself. _Maybe this would just be considered an overly active imagination._

Since I had no other option currently available to me, I settled with that and continued eating my cereal. This was quickly interrupted by a BOOM from the entry way to my house.

In my surprise, I fell off of the chair I was sitting on and bumped my head on the floor. "Ow…" I mumbled, wincing as I rubbed the spot gently. "What the heck was that?!" I looked up, my eyes widening at the sight before me.

"Seren!" said Maddie Fenton excitedly. I simply sat there, gaping and probably closely resembling a fish. "Guess what?! I'm getting married to Jack tomorrow!" I stood there, gaping at her as I tried to regain myself.

_Well, if you're going to be delusional, at least make the best of it._

"Maddie," I said slowly. "Aren't you already married to Jack?" Maddie blinked before she blushed a bit.

"Oh, that's right…" she mumbled. Then she shrugged. "Oh well. See you around, Seren!"

"Uh… sure?" I said, a bit confused as she left from the door she had come in from, which had been slammed so hard the hinges were broken.

_Well that was… interesting… _I thought to myself.


	5. Chapter 4

**7 suddenly confessed that he or she is part of your family**

I sat in my Dance Studio (yes, I do actually have one), doing meditative yoga in hopes that it would help my current mental well-being. Of course, I was wrong.

I turned my head towards the door, which is where I heard a knocking sound come from. _Please don't be a delusion, please don't be a delusion… _I silently pleaded in my head. Of course, it was.

"Seren!" squealed Jazz as I opened the door. She walked right on it, brushing past me as she came in. This caused me to blink. _Are figments of my imagination supposed to be able to touch me? _I pondered.

"Guess what?" Jazz said excitedly when I turned back towards her. I raised an eyebrow wearily (or at least, tried to… I seriously cannot raise an eyebrow by itself to save my life) at her.

"You're getting married?" I asked, half-sarcastically, thinking of my earlier encounter. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"No way!" she said. "I'm only seventeen years old!" She then proceeded to start a lecture on how early marriage can affect the mental well-being of an adolescent, when I cut in.

"Not trying to interrupt," I said. "But what do you need?" I was starting to get a little annoyed with these delusions of mine. They were getting kind of weird…

"Oh! Right!" She handed me a small pile of papers, which I looked through carefully. When I was done, I turned towards her in shock.

And apparently they could get weirder.

"So you're saying…" I said slowly. She grinned eagerly, as if waiting for me to figure it out. "That we're actually related?"

She flat-out beamed now. "Isn't that amazing?!" She said excitedly. "Of course, we're three times removed cousins to your Great Aunt's daughter-in-law's ex-husband's son, but we're very distantly related! Cool, huh?!"

"Yeah," I said with a small smile. Hey, if I was being delusional, I was going to enjoy it, okay?!

Jazz looked at her watch. "Well, I have to go pick up Danny from the dentist. He's way too loopy to use his powers to fly home." She rolled her eyes before leaving.

_That was… interesting… _I thought to myself, going over the events. In the end, I sighed, telling myself that if my delusions were going to start acting up, I'll go along with it.


	6. Chapter 5

**9 made fun of **_your _**friends**

"Jack, my friends are AWESOME," I huffed at the fat man in the orange jumpsuit, who was pouting.

"Not if they don't believe in ghosts," he said stubbornly. I rubbed my temples.

"Well it's not like they've ever _seen _a ghost," I tried convincing him. Jack frowned even deeper, grabbing some fudge and stuffing it in his mouth.

"But ghosts are real," he whined. "And if your friends don't believe in them then they are just frootloops."

I rolled my eyes. "Jack, just go." He huffed a bit before grabbing his fudge and leaving. I shook my head as I watched him leave. Yep, these things were getting weirder alright…

**(A/N: Award for shortest chapter ever goes to...)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Two serial killers are after you... what does 1 do?**

"What the he-" I shouted halfway as two people gagged me on my way to my house. I struggled, but one of the guys held a knife up to my neck. I instantly paled.

_Oh God, what am I going to do, what am I going to do… _was the only thought going through my mind. I simply sat there helplessly as the other one pointed a gun at me.

Suddenly, a combat boot kicked the guy who was holding the gun's balls. He squeaked in pain and fell to the ground while an ecto-blast shot from the girl's wrist… wait… ectoblast?

My usual sarcastic thought of _Oh great, my delusions again… _was now a happy one. _Yes! My delusions are back!_

… Which, by the way, sounded weird even to me in my own head.

"What are you doi-" my kidnapper/almost murderer that was holding me shouted before he was also shot with an ecto-beam. He was thrown into a tree and knocked out unconscious. I unwrapped the gag over my mouth in glee while turning to the girl who had saved me.

"Sam?!" I gasped, surprised. She smirked at her job-well-done before blowing some neon green smoke off of the tip of her wrist ray.

"You're welcome," she said sarcastically. I blushed, stammering a little.

"Uh, thanks," I deadpanned, a little late. She rolled her eyes and held out her hand. I grasped it, pulling myself up. She was about to walk away when I called after her.

"Wait!" I shouted. She turned around, seeming a little annoyed as she crossed her arms. "Could you… walk me the rest of the way home? You know… in case something else happens?" She seemed to consider this before sighing.

"Alright. Fine," she said, walking back towards me. I smiled widely, thanking her again. She glanced at me warily. "But you're going to need to be a lot less cheery." I remembered this about her, so I quickly transformed my grin into an indifferent gaze. She nodded her head, and we continued.

"So…" I said awkwardly. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Sorry about… freaking out when you came over a few days ago…" I had come to the realization that maybe that _wasn't _a dream, and since I was going to treat these illusions of mine like they were real, I wanted to give a proper apology for acting like a lunatic.

"It's okay," she said nonchalantly. "Although I don't know why you acted like that, I assume you had a reason." I felt my face heat up.

"Yeah," I chuckled. We arrived at my house.

"Well, here's your house," she said, indicating towards the house in front of us. "See ya around." I nodded and waved goodbye as she disappeared into a green portal she created with something on her belt. I blinked. Did that just happen?


	8. Chapter 7

**You're on a vacation with 2 and you manage to break your leg. What does 2 do?**

"This is the life…" I sighed contently. I dug my toes into the warm sand of the tropical coast and felt the breeze flow through my hair. I smiled. It was amazing.

"Isn't it?" asked a voice. I turned around and almost screamed at the sight of the ghost in front of me.

"Jesus, Clockwork!" I seethed, scolding the Master of Time. "You scared the heck out of me!" He chuckled.

"All is as it should be," he said ominously. I facepalmed.

"Seriously dude, stop that. It's weird." He shrugged while I rolled my eyes. I turned back towards the rolling sea, smelling the sweet saltiness in the air.

I just stood there for a few minutes before glancing back at Clockwork, who was still floating there, looking content. I sighed in exasperation.

"Are you done here?" I asked. He simply stared out into the waves, shaking his head as if to say "no". I gritted my teeth and turned back towards the ocean.

This went on for about ten minutes. I would enjoy the alone time, before remembering he was there and looking back, only to get annoyed again. After a while I gave up and decided to go for a walk through a nearby tropical forest, hoping Clockwork would stay behind. But of course, he didn't.

I trekked through the undergrowth, Clockwork being as annoying as ever. "You're going to trip," he'd deadpan, and I'd look at him questionably before tripping only a few seconds later. I slapped myself internally. _Right, of course, Master of Time and all that._

There were these shallow pools of crystal clear water, with bright sea life inside that showed up on our walk through the forest. I eagerly went up to one and sat down by the edge, trying to ignore the Time ghost who was hovering over my head. I dipped my toes into the swirling pool, giggling at how it trickled around my feet. I glanced at Clockwork, who was smirking for some reason. I rolled my eyes for probably the tenth time that day- that ghost sure was getting annoying.

After a few minutes of that I stood up to leave, but, not knowing how slippery the rocks near the pool would be once my feet were wet, I tripped over a sharp rock and landed into another pile of rocks. My leg twisted in a direction a leg should _not _be twisted, and a loud SNAP! was heard throughout the forest. My eyes widened as I screamed out in pain.

"OOWWWWWW!" I screamed, wincing at my leg, which was currently limp and surely broken. I panted heavily, squeezing my eyes shut, which had tears trickling down it. "OW OW OW OW OW OWWWWWW!"

Clockwork chuckled above me, and I looked at the ghost unbelievably. "Help me!" I shouted. He rolled his eyes and boomed "Time Out!", hitting the top of his staff.

Suddenly, I was back at the pool, my leg still intact as I was still feeling the cool trickle of the water. I gazed at the pool in shock before looking at a still-smirking Clockwork. I blushed.

"Uh, thanks," I said bashfully. He nodded as I got out of the pool, this time careful to not slip. I got my flip flops back on and continued with my walk.

_Okay, so _maybe _this guy is okay to hang around… _I thought to myself.


	9. Chapter 8

**It's your birthday... what will 3 get you?**

I opened my eyes excitedly that morning as I turned over and crossed out an X on my beach-themed calendar. Today was December 17th- my birthday!

I quickly got out of bed and got dressed before going upstairs to have a breakfast of French Toast. I ate it slowly, savoring the sweetness of all-natural maple syrup.

Right as I went to go rinse off my plate, a booming voice interrupted me.

"BEWARE!"

I yelped as I dropped the plate on the floor. Luckily, it didn't break, but I didn't pay attention to that as I turned around to face…. The Box Ghost.

"Really?!" I asked, annoyed. "You just HAD to do that, didn't you?! Can't you at least wait until I finish breakfast before I have to capture you?!"

You see, I had started catching ghosts with Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Danny ever since they came over for a family reunion. I still found it weird that my parents thought this was totally normal- in fact it freaked me out a little bit more than usual since they could actually _see _them and didn't think anything of it- but whatever. I was cool with it.

"YOU CANNOT CAPTURE ME IN YOUR CYLINDRICAL CONTRAPTION YOUNG GHOST HUNTER!" the Box Ghost boomed. Then he cleared his throat. "But anyways, that's not what I'm here for." He reached behind him and proudly presented a large… box. _Woah, now there's a shocker, _I thought sarcastically as he handed the box to me.

"THIS IS FOR YOU!" the Box Ghost shouted while he started floating towards the ceiling. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Then he phased through the ceiling, disappearing from sight. I blinked.

"This is… a birthday present?" I said out loud, even though no one was there to answer. I stared warily at the floating box, but then shrugged and started untying the purple ribbon adorning the top. The second the ribbon was released, the top of the box burst open, and I shrieked from the bright light emanating from the box.

Once my eyes adjusted, I squinted as I reached into the box. I facepalmed once I saw the gift.

"Glowing bubble wrap…" I mumbled. "Of course."


	10. Chapter 9

**You're stuck in a house that's on fire... what does 4 do?**

The house in front of me was pretty old and- not so sound cliché or anything- pretty haunted looking. I glanced back at Sam and Tucker, who had been the ones to dare me to go in since Danny was out of town for the day and we had no ghosts to catch. I gulped, taking in the house again when I turned back around. Taking a deep breath, I walked in.

There was an eerie silence as I walked along the empty corridors. I jumped a bit at the soft _creeeak _that sounded from the rickety floorboards beneath me, and shuddered from the cool wind emitting from the broken windows. I wrapped my loose sweater tighter around me and continued on.

I made it to the living room- the place Sam and Tucker told me I could stop- and sighed with relief. "Okay, I'm out," I said softly, glancing warily and the flimsy drapes swaying with the wind.

But as I headed back towards the front door, I noticed it was getting unusually hot for the cold night. The second I turned around, my eyes widened.

"FIRE!" I shouted loudly, running towards the door and away from the bright red flames. "FIRE!"

There were screams from outside of the house, but I didn't pay attention. I ran outside, only to trip and fall over the curb on the street. I looked back towards the house… which wasn't on fire.

"Wait… what?" I said out loud. I heard a few snickers and looked over to see Sam and Tucker laughing quietly. "What's so funny?" I asked, getting up and brushing off my jeans. Tucker simply pointed towards the front door of the house.

I turned again and watched as Maddie Fenton herself walked out of there. "Kids!" she said excitedly, coming towards us. "Oh, you must have heard this was the new test site for our new weapon!" She proudly displayed a sleek metal gun with the words "Fenton" running across the side. "The Fenton Flamethrower! It's specially designed flames only hurts ghosts!" By now, Sam and Tucker were laughing loudly. I also noticed how Tucker's PDA seemed to be angled directly at me… as if he was videotaping something…

Slowly, I put the pieces together. New Fenton weapon… me getting dared to go in the house… videotaping… I glared at my two friends.

"You don't even know how much I hate you right now." I said in a huff, walking away from them while trying to ignore the laughter behind me.


	11. Chapter 10

**You're about to do something that makes you extremely embarrassed. What does 5 do?**

"I don't know if I should do it… what do you think?"

"…"

"Come on, I need some advice! What if I get really embarrassed?! I mean, the whole school is going to be at the talent show!"

"…"

"Seriously! So many things could go wrong! Like… what if I trip and fall flat on my face? I would DIE of embarrassment! And then Danny would have to hunt my ghost!"

"…"

"I don't know why you aren't as freaked out about this as I am! I mean-"

"Seren?"

I whipped my head around to face Danny. "WHAT?!" He furrowed his brow as he spoke.

"Why exactly are you talking to Cujo?"

"…"

"Woof woof!"


	12. Chapter 11

**You're about to marry 10. What's 1's reaction?**

"I'm so excited Sam! I'm getting married!"

"WHAT?!" she asked incredulously. "You're only fourteen!"

"But I love him so much! I mean, he's kind and loyal and funny and nice and handsome and smart and responsible and-"

"Okay, stop right there," Sam said with a shudder. "This is getting too un-Goth for me." She paused. "Wait, _who _are you marrying again?"

"Vlad."

"… Excuse me?"

"Vlad Masters, silly! Y'know, Danny's arch-nemesis… tall, white hair, mid-forties, really handsome, half-ghost. That Vlad!"

"…You're kidding right?!"

"No way! I love Vlad so much! When he finally proposed, under the beautiful moonlight at a fancy dinner…" _Thunk._

"… Ha, she actually passed out?!"

"What the heck is going on?!" I yelled as I walked into the Danny's room.

A complete look-alike of me turned around from the passed out Sam, looking nervous. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Amorpho, what did you do to Sam?!"

"I'm not Amorpho!" I- er, the person who was impersonating me- said. The form wavered for a second before turning into Danny Fenton himself. "See?"

Noting that he didn't have red eyes like Amorpho's victims always do, I believed him. "Alright. So tell me- why is Sam on the floor passed out and why are you trying to impersonate me?"

Danny snickered, and a closet next to me opened. Tucker stepped out of it and brought over a video camera, laughing along with Danny. I raised my eyebrows as I grabbed the metal thing, pressing the "play" button.

I watched the video and started laughing with Danny and Tucker hysterically.

"Nice job, Danny!" I said, giving him a high-five. "One question though… is this a new power or something? Because I didn't know that you could change your form to look like somebody else." Before Danny could answer, Tucker intervened.

"Yeah. He was all freaked out about it because it was one of Dark Dan's powers, but we asked Clockwork and he said that Dan has been helping him clean up his lair ever since he realized that he can't leave the lair without disintegrating into dust." Tucker chuckled. "This made Danny feel a lot better, even though it means it wouldn't be the best for him to visit Clockwork's Tower anytime soon."

I chuckled again. "Well, this is hilarious. You guys gonna put it on YouTube?"

They grinned. "Totally." Then Danny added, "Well, onto ZoneTube, at least. Y'know, for the Ghost Zone?"

I nodded. "Good." I paused. "Man, this next week before she sees this on ZoneTube and finds out it's a joke is going to be just _weird."_

**(A/N: Btw I might make a one-shot about Dan cleaning at Clockwork's Tower... which, in case you didn't notice, was a reference to my one-shot When Dan Escaped :P)**


	13. Chapter 12

**You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?**

"I…I… I can't believe it!"

"That's right, let it all out."

"It's just-" sniffle "- he was so nice, I never thought… he would be cheating on me…"

"Mhmmm… keep talking…"

"And… and… I just… I don't know why! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!"

"I understand… anything else?"

"And he- wait… are you taking notes?!"

Jazz looked up from a yellow notepad that she was rapidly writing notes down on and blinked at me in surprise.

"Erm… well…" I sighed before standing up.

"Why did I come to _Jazz _of all people again?" I mumbled to myself, even though I knew fully well that it was because Valerie was busy, Maddie would blast me with an ecto-gun on accident somehow and effectively ruin the moment, Sam would cringe away from me because of her Goth indifference, and for some reason I couldn't contact any of my friends ever since my parents brought me here to stay with the Fentons for the summer. I sighed. "Well, I'm gone."

"No! Wait! I need to hear more heartbreak for my new thesis! SEREN WAIT!"


	14. Chapter 13

**You compete in a tournament. How does 9 do cheer you on?**

I positioned myself on the volleyball court, eyeing my competition on the other end. They looked tough… real tough… but I was too, since I had done so much training with Danny, Sam, Tucker, and occasionally Jazz when she wasn't going into some psychotherapeutic analyzing craze… which was rare.

It was the other team's turn to serve, so I prepped myself as the tall blonde grabbed a hold of the volleyball, bouncing it a few times on the ground before getting ready to serve. I looked at my team members, who nodded in unison, getting ready for the ball to come flying over the net. The blonde's wrist hit the white ball with a _smack_, and it swung over the net, heading right for me. It was a clear shot…

"GIVE ME AN 'S'!"

I jumped at the sudden and _very _loud noise, missing the ball- which, by the way, was the _easiest _shot in the world- completely.

"GIVE ME AN 'E'!" The other team snickered while my own team members sighed. I looked to the crowd to see who the voice was… although I had a pretty good idea…

"GIVE ME AN 'R'!" There he was, Jack Fenton, covered in all sorts of equipment from the gift shop nearby. He even had… wait… was that a giant head of _me?! _Where did he even get that?!

"GIVE ME AN 'E'!" The whistle blew as no one acknowledged the crazy ghost hunter chanting my name. I tried not to acknowledge him either, blushing the entire time.

"GIVE ME AN 'N'!" I gritted my teeth, turning towards the big man in the orange jumpsuit.

"WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?! SEREN!"

I called my coach to have her swap me out with another player- for which she completely understood- and went to the bathroom, fuming.

_That's it… _I thought to myself. _This is the last time I'm inviting the Fentons to a volleyball game…_


	15. Chapter 14

**You can't stop laughing. What does 10 do?**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up, girl! It's NOT funny!"

"B-but it… HAHA… is!" Vlad scowled.

"Look, _you _are my captive! You're not supposed to be laughing at my choice of pajamas! I can't help that Skulker caught you after I had already changed!" His eyes glowered at me menacingly. "Don't you know what awful things I could do to you right now? You're held up in chains in my secret lab! No one's EVER going to find you! So if I were you, I wouldn't be laughing at my sleepwear!"

"But it's so- SNORT- hilarious!" I continued, laughing the entire time. Vlad's face changed from its usual pale to a bright, furious red. He ripped off his pink pajama hat, glaring at me.

"YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE!" he yelled, transforming into his vampire-like ghost half. "PREPARE TO DIE!" This cliché line and vampire-esque ghost form of his made me laugh even harder, which, of course, made Vlad even madder.

"THAT'S IT!" He raised his arm, hot pink ecto-energy flaring from it. At the sight of this, I laughed even more, my chest feeling like it was about to burst.

"Y-your ecto-energy i-is… PINK!" I said. If I wasn't chained up, I would have been rolling on the floor in laughter right then.

Vlad simply shrieked in rage and made the ecto-ball three times bigger while I continued laughing so hard I thought I was going to pee.

_BOOM! _Vlad turned, ecto-ball still in hand- towards his now open door that had been slammed into the wall next to it, where Danny Phantom stood underneath it.

"Hey Frootloop, I see someone's working over-time. You usually like to quit, like, five hours earlier." He blasted Vlad with his own ecto-ball while the surprised old man fell onto the hard metal.

"Awful witty banter," I said to Danny in between giggles. "

"How did you find my secret lab?!" Vlad seethed. "It's phase-proof and had a code! How'd you guess it?!"

"It's Maddie Masters," Danny and I said at the same time, leaving me to blush a little.

"It's not that hard Vlad," Danny said sarcastically, whipping out a shiny thermos and sucking Amity Park's mayor into it. He shut the top and quickly phased me out of the chains. I giggled a little bit more once I was let out.

"So what were you laughing about?" Danny asked as he shook the thermos, getting a "HEY!" from inside of it.

"Oh! You would never believe it!"

_"IF YOU TELL HIM SEREN I SWEAR THAT I'LL-"_

"He was wearing pajamas with _frootloops _on them!"

Danny simply stared at me for a while before bursting out in laughter. I joined him, since it was just that hilarious.

_"SERENDIPITY! I WILL MURDER YOU!"_

Danny and I still kept on laughing, ignoring Vlad's pretty much empty curses from inside of the Fenton mechanism.

"And then I kept laughing at him so he got so mad he was going to 'destroy me'!" I mocked. Our laughter escalated.

_"I WILL YOU KNOW! I WILL DESTROY YOU!"_

"Wait…" Danny said, pausing his laughter. "If he didn't want you mocking his choice of pajamas… why didn't he just 'go ghost'?"

We both looked towards the thermos.

_"…Oh, butter biscuits."_


	16. Chapter 15

**2 tells you about his or her deep love for 9**

"I just don't think I can hide it anymore Seren…"

I turned towards the Master of All Time from my chair in the Fenton's guest bedroom. "Hide what?"

"It's just… I…"

"Tell me!" I sat up more in the chair and crossed my legs, resting my head on my hands. "Does it have something to with the time stream? Will something go wrong?!" I asked excitedly, even though Clockwork's face looked somber and sort of sad… more than usual even.

"No," he admitted. "Actually… it has to do with… with the person I love…"

My face paled. "Okay look Clockwork, it's not gonna work out with you and Jazz. Read it in _way _too many fanfictions and the only way it'll work is if she becomes a ghost… which, by the way, Danny would totally destroy you for, so I wouldn't try that…"

"It's not Jazz I'm in love with."

"Oh?" I asked curiously. "Then who are you in love with?"

"…Well… This is… kind of hard for me to admit… But…"

"Oh just spit it out!"

"Alright, alright!" he said. "Okay… Seren…"

I waited.

"I'm in love with Jack."

"… What?"

"I'm utterly and irrevocably in love with Jack Fenton."

"…"

"Seren?"

"Alright Danny, Tucker, you guys can come out now!" I shouted into the room. A few grumbles were heard as the two mentioned teenage boys stepped out of my closet doors, a video camera in Tucker's hands.

"How'd you figure it out?" Tucker groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"One, I know for a fact that Clockwork would _never _be in love with Jack," I started, listing the reasons. "Two, you guys have this awful habit of putting situations like these up on YouTube or ZoneTube or whatever. You're teenage boys after all, it's to be expected. And third…" I smiled. "That line Clockwork said was from Twilight. So there." Danny punched Tucker in the arm.

"Dude! I told you not to tell him to say that!" Danny huffed. I simply grinned and rolled my eyes, looking at the amused expression on Clockwork's face.

"Well, I'm off." A circular portal appeared, taking Clockwork into the Ghost Zone with it.

Danny walked away with Tucker, both grumbling about how unreliable time ghosts were.


End file.
